Beaten
by XO LoveIsOnItsWay
Summary: Mitchie’s parents beat her. When will Connect 3 save her from this horrid life? Read it to figure out! Naitlyn, Smitchie, JasonOC


Beaten

**Beaten**

_Mitchie's parents beat her. When will Connect 3 save her from this horrid life? Read it to figure out!! Naitlyn, Sitchie, JasonOC_

Don't own Camp Rock, but I wish I did! And Nick Jonas…or Joe 3…or Kevin…he would be nice…

**--**

**Mitchie's POV**

**--**

"MICHELLE DEVONNE TORRES, COME HERE!"

That was my mom. I walked down the stairs, scared out of my skin.

Hi, im Michelle Devonne Torres, as you can see, but you can call me Mitchie. Im a brown-haired girl who – brace yourself – is friends with the famous band, Connect 3. I get beaten by my parents and well…whatever, let's continue.

So, anyways, I walked down the stairs, scared out of my skin. "Filthy girl. CLEAN!" She screamed in my face. A single teal ran down my face as she threw in my hands a bucket of soap and water, and a scrubber. "Clean these muddy tiles!" As I looked down, there were the most grossest, disgusting tiles I've EVER seen!

"Uh…yes, m'am." I said. I sighed, got on my hands and knees and began scrubbing. A few minutes later, I was almost done, when my father came in and rubbed his terribly filthy shoes on the floor I just cleaned!

"Michelle, you missed a spot!" He screamed. He picked me up and threw me into the wall. I groaned in major pain. He smirked and walked away, his shoes leaving big, dirty marks. I was completely finished, so I put every thing away and was about to walk up the stairs to my bedroom, when my mom stopped me.

"Make us food!" She screamed. Did I forget to mention, that they NEVER fed me? Only once in a while, it was very rare. I eat the small remains of food from the oven. She gives me like…half a granola bar, too. I grumbled something quietly, angrily walking to the kitchen, but before I got there, she grabbed me and slapped me. Hard.

I cooked spaghetti and served them. After they finished, I asked my mom, "Is there any left?"

"Well, you should have made more if you were hungry!" She said.

"I used all of the ingredients!" I whimpered.

"FINE, go grab a…granola bar!" She screamed, walking upstairs to her room.

I walked to the cupboard and opened it to see many delicious foods. Since I had big pant pockets and big t-shirt and sweater pockets, I grabbed 2 granola bars, an apple and a banana, a small box of cereal, a timbit, and some other foods, and rushed to my room and locked my door. I ate 1 granola bar and sighed in satisfaction, shoving the other stuff in my puny closet. I had a great idea and walked downstairs to grab my cell phone. I grabbed it and ran upstairs as quick and quiet as possible. I opened it and saw 12 new texts and missed calls! I wonder who it is from…

--

**Shane's POV**

**--**

"_Push, Push, pushing me away…" _I sang the last line.

Hi. Im Shane Adam Gray. Just call me by my first name. Im a slightly heartbroken teenager from Wyckoff, New Jersey. Why? I guess I will tell you. I went to a camp named Camp Rock to get an attitude adjustment. It worked.

Well, guess what? Correct, it's GONE. When, of course, I got heartbroken. It's back to Mr. Grouchy-Mean-Dude, which Jason made up. He calls me that EVERY TIME I scream!

"Awesome! That's the best song I've ever written!" said our so-called songwriter, Peter Grench.

"Yeah. The best song YOU'VE ever written! CONNECT 3-" I started, but got cut off by Nate covering my mouth with his hand. He shouldn't have done that! IM GONNA KILL HIM!

"Sorry. Excuse us!" Nate said. Me, Jason, and Nate walked out of the room, and to the hall.

"What were you thinking?" Whisper-screamed Nate. Oh, he is going to get it! But, I just gave him a glare.

"I don't know," I began, "WHY DON'T YOU GET MITCHIE AND ASK HER?!" Oh god, here it comes!

"Mr. Grouchy-Mean-Dude!" Jason said, laughing.

I just ignored him. So did Nate.

"Dude. Don't worry. I bet she is going to come back any day!" Nate said.

"You say that every day! Here, let me call her. She won't pick up, I swear!" Shane said. I pulled out my iPhone, and took it out of the case. I dialed Mitchie's number - because I knew it by heart - and put it on speaker.

--

**Mitchie's POV**

**--**

OH NO, MY PHONE RANG! I immediately answered it, making sure my parent's wouldn't hear. If they did, they would beat me up worse then they always did! I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked, in a quiet, scared voice.

"Mitch?" Asked a sweet voice. The one person I loved so much, but abandoned him after Camp Rock. Shane Gray.

"S…Shane?" I asked, whimpering.

"Oh my gosh, Mitchie? What happened? What's the matter?" God, he knows me too well.

"Shane…help." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked, slightly loud.

I quickly shushed him. "Shane…they will hear you!" I whisper-screamed.

"Mitchie…who? Who will hear me? What's happening?" He asked.

"I…I can't tell you. Just…help." I said again. I said bye, and I Love You. He actually said it back! I blushed, and hung up.

"Shane…" I said, hiding my phone, walking to my closet, eating a little, and going to sleep.

**Did you like it? I think it's actually the best piece I've written. It was…3 pages long. Ugh. I gotta write more.**

**REVIEW!!**

**SlippinIntoTheLava!!**


End file.
